Running Scared
by KathyG
Summary: In this story, co-authored by Kolya Lynne Smith and myself (the first TBAA story I ever wrote or helped write), Monica befriends a young girl who's on the run because she's having an impossible time in school. Can Monica help her, and at the same time, help her father face the truth about his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**RUNNING SCARED**

**©1999 by ****Kolya Smith**** and ****KathyG.**

**Jennifer is a girl who has dyslexia. The story deals with her struggle.**

**DISCLAIMER: Monica and Tess belong to CBS/Martha Williamson. We are not making a profit from writing this. Enjoy the story!**

**PART 1**

"Class, let's be quiet and begin our reading on page 183," Mrs. Wright said. She looked around the classroom, panning from one side to the other.

"Jennifer, you've never read for us. Why don't you begin reading the first few paragraphs," she said. Jennifer felt her heart in her throat. She began sweating and breathing deeply and fast.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jennifer said, running out the classroom. She ran down the hall to the bathroom. She leaned over the sink and splashed her face with water. Her hands where trembling.

"I can't go back there," Jennifer said, looking in the mirror. She covered her mouth with her hand and sighed.

All of a sudden, her best friend, Joanna, walked in the bathroom. "Are you OK?" Joanna asked. Jennifer bit her lip.

"Yes. I'm OK," Jennifer said with a nod.

"You're 16 years old, Jen. How much longer can you go without being able to read? 26, 36, 46 or 56?" Joanna asked. Jennifer got angry. She blew air through her nose.

"No! I just can't!" Jennifer snapped.

"I'm so tired. I have to do your homework and my homework. Mr. Jackson caught me sleeping in his class the other day," Joanna said.

"I'm sorry you're tired. I'll raise the payment, if you want," Jennifer said. Joanna shook her head.

"No. It's OK. I guess I'm just a little cranky right now," Joanna said. Jennifer but her hands through her hair.

"I should get back to class. But, I'll tell Mrs. Wright that you're still sick and that I'll check on you again later. OK?" Joanna suggested. Jennifer nodded.

"Bye, Jen," Joanna added.

"Bye, Jo," Jennifer added, before Jo left the room.

Jennifer sighed. How much longer would she have to play this stupid game? Pretending she could read when, in fact, she couldn't? Having to rely on others to read her assignments to her, because she couldn't read them for herself? Having exam time come and failing every test?

"What's my choice?" she thought, smiling wryly. She took a deep breath in and continued thinking to herself, "Try to read those stupid paragraphs, and make a fool of myself? Have my classmates laugh at me and call me names? Have Mrs. Wright tell me I'm lazy, like I've been told a million times before? Or stupid?" She shook her head.

"How many times have I been told that? If only I had a dollar for every time I've been told, 'You could do the work if you'd only try?' 'You could be a star student if you'd just apply yourself.' 'You're lazy.' 'You just don't want to work.' I'd be a millionaire, by now!" She pursed her lips at the memories.

"For that matter, how many time have I been punished because someone said I was lazy? If Joanna wasn't helping me now, Mrs. Wright would already adding her voice to all those others," Jennifer asked those many questions. Jennifer clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"I just get so sick of it! I do try; I've been trying so hard all my life! Yet, I fail no matter how hard I work. I get mostly F's and a sprinkle of D's on my report cards. I've been held back twice; I go summer school every year; I've been yelled at, and kept in from recess and after school, and had notes sent to my parents, and made to sit in the dummy corner more times than I can count. Kindergarten was the only good experiences I've had. Sometimes, I wish I could be young again," she continued to tell herself.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I never get to hang out after school; I have to spend all afternoon and evening studying! All weekend, too. I never get to have my gymnastics, dance or music lessons, anymore, because I can't until my grades improve. And every time I bring home a bad report card, my father gets out his belt and whips me. He says I'm a lazy, bad, careless girl who refuses to apply herself, and he won't stand for that. My mother just shakes her head at me and tells me I just need to start putting my mind to it and stop goofing off. What does she think I do? Sit there at my desk and draw pictures?" Jennifer snorted.

"Maybe I should just run away. Report card time is getting close, and all my hours of studying haven't helped a bit. I can't take any more whippings. I can't take any more punishments of any kind. I can't take being yelled at and being made to feel more awful than I already do. Maybe-maybe-I should just run away," Jennifer continued thinking to herself. After wiping a few tears away, she sighed and left the building.

Jennifer walked down the street. A layer of tears glazed her eyes. She couldn't see too well. She wiped her eyes to clear her vision. She sniffed. Tess' dog came from behind her and started barking. Jennifer stopped and bent down to pat the dog. Tess came running shortly after.

"Sorry, baby. He's too fast for me sometimes," Tess said, out of breath. Monica was behind Tess. She smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Monica," Monica said speaking up.

"I'm Tess," Tess said with a deep giggle.

"Hi. I'm Jennifer," she said, standing up.

"Are you suppose to be in school, baby?" Tess asked.

"Ah...no. I was just on my way home," Jennifer said, starting to walk away. Tess exchanged a glance with Monica. The dog barked.

"Bye," Jennifer added, before changing her walk to a run. Monica and Tess waved. Then, Tess sighed.

"That girl is on the fast track to nowhere. She doesn't know how to read and she cons people along the way," Tess explained. Monica frowned.

"It's so sad," Monica added.

"It's sadder than you know," Tess said. "That girl's been having trouble in school ever since the first grade. She wants so badly to learn to read, but she hasn't been able to," Tess continued.

"Hasn't anybody tutored her?" Monica frowned.

Tess pursed her lips. "Not in the right ways. Just in the old ways that failed her, to begin with. And all along, her parents and teachers, have believed her to be lazy. They scolded, punished and worse, her father whipped her. And all along, she's been working three times as hard, three times as long, as her classmates." Tess said shaking her head.

"She looks so bright." Monica sighed.

Tess nodded. "She is, Angel Girl. In fact, she's what a human being would call, gifted and talented. But, she has a severe learning disability. If she doesn't get the right kind of help soon-_and_ understanding, there is going to be more trouble for that child than she'll know how to deal with. It will take a toll on her emotionally and perhaps, physically." Tess paused after that last sentence.

"She's already planning to run away," Tess added. Monica stared after the departing girl and shivered. Tess' dog started to bark and circle around.

"Speaking of running away, we better get this doggy to the nearest fire hydrant. Or my shoes will be ruined," Tess added with a giggle. Monica laughed.

The next day, Jennifer skipped school and decided to go to the movies. She had always dreamed of being an actress. She walked up to the concession stand. "I'll be right with you," a voice mumbled from the floor. Monica shot up quickly and startled Jennifer.

"Hi!" Jennifer said with a shocked tone. Monica smiled.

"Hello," Monica said cutely. Jennifer smiled.

"Can I have some popcorn?" she asked.

"Will that be butter, extra buttery, or death by butter?" Monica asked. Jennifer laughed. She bit her lip and thought.

"I guess I'll have 'death by butter.' I love butter." Jennifer added.

Monica handed her the popcorn. "Mind if I watch the movie with you? My shift is over now," Monica asked.

"I'd love that," Jennifer said. Monica smiled and walked around.

"What are you seeing?" Monica asked.

_"A Kiss In the Rain,"_ Jennifer said.

"Ooh, how lovely. A romantic movie," Monica said cutely. Jennifer laughed.

"You're funny, Monica," Jennifer added.

"Thank you. I try," Monica added. They laughed and walked into the movie theater together. They found a seat and sat down. The lights went off and the movie started. Monica reached her hand into the popcorn tub.

The movie was rated PG, Jennifer knew. She was not permitted to see R-rated movies, nor had she any desire to. But she enjoyed watching a good romance. For the next hour and a half, she lost herself in the movie. During that time, the hero and heroine fell in love, took walks in rainstorms, fought, and made up. Jennifer wondered if she would ever be able to become a star, herself. If she was a star, she could forget about the humiliations and embarrassments she had gone through daily, for years. People would admire her and adulate her, not look down on her.

**END OF PART 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

When the movie was over, she walked outside with Monica. Jennifer smiled. "I've got to go," she said. Monica nodded.

"You're a nice woman, Monica. I like you," Jennifer added. Monica smiled her appreciation of the compliment.

"Thank you, Jennifer. I like you, too. You're a very sweet and likable girl," Monica said putting a hand on her shoulder. Jennifer smiled sadly and looked down.

"Thanks," she looked up.

"I have to go. Bye," Jennifer said. Without waiting for Monica's good-bye, she turned around and left. Monica watched her sadly, then went back inside the theater.

Jennifer continued going to the movies every day. Monica would serve her popcorn and try talking to her, but she could never reach her. Tess and Monica looked on sadly. Jennifer had gained weight and was looking un-kept.

"Tess. I don't understand. She comes here every day and I can't seem to get through to her," Monica said in a frustrated tone.

"Don't give up, baby. She will listen soon. We are all ready at different times. Maybe that day is today," Tess said, patting Monica's hand. Monica nodded. Jennifer walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Jennifer. How are you?" Monica asked.

"Fine. Can I have my usual?" Jennifer asked. Monica nodded and got the stuff ready for her.

"Here you go," Monica said.

"Thanks," Jennifer said taking the food in her arms like a child.

"Jennifer, can we talk after the movies? I really need to talk to you," Monica asked. She hesitated, looked down and then nodded.

"I'll meet you outside," Jennifer said before walking away.

"Ok. Bye." Monica waved. She turned around and smiled at Tess.

"Maybe today is the day," Monica added. Tess smiled and nodded.

When the movie was over, Jennifer trudged outside. The movie had made her forget her troubles, but as soon as the closing credits had been shown, it had all come flooding back. She had not slept at home for a week. When she had gone home at the end of the first day she had gone to the movies, she had stopped outside her window and overheard her enraged father shouting. To her horror, Jennifer had learned that her parents had been informed of her absence, and were planning to punish her severely when she got home. Jennifer had simply taken to her heels and rushed down the street. She had not stopped until she reached the city park.

Since then, Jennifer had been sleeping in bushes and in huge empty crates. She had been searching garbage cans for food. Once, she had visited a mission and eaten there. It was nice. Very warm and welcoming. And then there is the other side to this new life, movies. She sighed.

"Monica's been glad to see me, too, every time I come here. No one else is. Not my teachers, not my parents, nobody!" She sighed and caught her breath.

"I can't live like this, but what can I do? I'm scared to go home. I'm scared to go back to school. No! I can do this! I'm independent, I'm resourceful, I'm Jennifer!" She said making a fist.

A hand rested on her shoulder; Jennifer jumped. She whirled around, and relaxed upon seeing that it was Monica. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. I didn't mean to startle you," Monica said, kindly.

"It's OK," Jennifer said catching her breath.

"Why don't we go to that restaurant over there? We can talk there." She pointed to a Burger King down the road. Jennifer searched her pockets.

"I've used up the last of my money," she said putting her head down in embarrassment.

"That's all right. I'll pay. It'll be my treat." Monica smiled and gestured toward Burger King. Jennifer hesitated at first, then followed Monica toward the restaurant.

Jennifer and Monica sat in a booth. Jennifer had polished off a Whopper, large fries and a large coke. Monica thought that this wasn't the best choice she could have made. She sighed.

"I'm not ever going back to school. Nobody understands," Jennifer said.

"Ah, no, Jennifer. You have to go back to school. We can get you help," Monica said taking her hand. Jennifer pulled her hand away. She got up and ran out the door. Monica ran after her. Jennifer kept looking back. Monica was getting closer. She looked back another time and Monica was gone. Then, Monica was right in front of her.

"I don't think you want to run away any more," Monica said, starting to illuminate. Jennifer was shaking like a leaf. Monica wrapped her arms around her. She held her tight. Then, she was released from the hug. Jennifer was fascinated by the illumination. She put her hands on Monica's arm and shoulder. She gasped.

"I'm an angel, Jennifer," Monica said.

"An angel?" she said excitedly. Monica nodded and smiled. Jennifer wiped away tears.

"God loves you, Jennifer. He doesn't want you to run away anymore and I know you don't want to either. I know things are rough, but He promises they will get better," Monica said. Jennifer fell into Monica's arms in tears.

When Jennifer turned loose of Monica, she nodded. "No. I don't. But I'm scared to go back." Jennifer said wiping away tears.

"I'll go with you. Together, we'll talk to your parents," Monica promised.

"Are you sure everything will be OK?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, everything turns out in the end," Monica said, putting a hand on her back. Jennifer swallowed hard, as a surge of nausea born of fear welled up in her. She took a deep breath and followed Monica. They slow began to walk to the house. Monica kept reassuring her along the way. They shared laughter and tears.

**END OF PART 2 **

2


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Half an hour later, they arrived at Jennifer's house. As they approached the porch, Jennifer's father, a tall, muscular man, threw open the door and stormed outside.

"Get yourself inside, right this minute! You've had your mother worried sick! Where have you been!" Nicholas yelled, as he rushed down the steps and slapped Jennifer so hard that she staggered backward.

"Ow!" Jennifer cried, raising her arm to protect her face from further slaps.

"That's enough!" Monica yelled as she planted herself in front of Jennifer. "Your daughter came home of her own free will. She ran away because she was frightened, and she still is. She needs your help and your understanding, and she needs it now!" Monica said as her face began to turn red. Jennifer's father glared at Monica.

"And who are you to tell me how to handle my daughter?" he snapped. "That girl's lazy, she's uncooperative, she's careless, she fools around and plays games, she doesn't apply herself..." he started before Monica interrupted him.

"That is not true! And deep down, you know it!" Monica said looking at him sternly. Monica walked over to Jennifer and put an arm around her.

"Jennifer is not only very bright, she's a hard worker. She spends hours working on her homework every night. She does it over and over, because she does want to be a good student. But no matter how hard she works, or how long she works, she can't do it right. She gets bad grades because she can't read, and she can't write legibly or spell her words correctly," Monica explained.

"Are you telling me your can't read or write?" her father asked, looking at Jennifer. She nodded and started to cry.

"I don't understand. You're in the tenth grade and you can't read or write. How did you swing that one?" He asked.

"I had friends do my homework. If I was called to read or write, I would get out of class by faking to be sick. You name it, I did it," Jennifer said.

"Well I guess you'd have to be brilliant to come up with schemes like that," he said.

"You see, Jennifer has dyslexia. Dyslexia makes letters appear out of order. For example dog, Jennifer would read it as God," Monica explained before illuminating. He jumped back.

"I am an angel sent by God. G-O-D. He loves you," she said.

"God sent an angel? Why?" Nicholas asked.

"God is sad by the way your daughter, His child, is being treated. She needs help for it to stop. Will you help her, Nicholas?" Monica asked with tears in her eyes. Nicholas dropped to his knees and hugged Jennifer.

"I am so sorry, baby. Can you ever forgive me?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course I forgive you, Daddy," Jennifer said. She hasn't called him "Daddy" for years. He lit up when she said it.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. I love you so much," he said kissing her forehead. Monica smiled and then disappeared.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Jennifer said.

"Things are going to be different. I promise you," Nicholas promised.

The next day at school, Jennifer stood up in front of the class.

"Class, let's be quiet," Mrs. Wright said clapping her hands. The class hushed immediately.

"Thank you," Jennifer started, before taking a deep breath in. "Everyone, I know half of you don't know me, cause I don't participate or go to many classes. My name is Jennifer and I have dyslexia," Jennifer said. She looked over at the door and Monica was standing there smiling at her. Jennifer smiled back. Then, Monica disappeared. Jennifer continued her speech.

"Thank you for sharing that with us," Mrs. Wright said, putting a hand on Jennifer's shoulder. Jennifer nodded and smiled.

**The authors would like to direct you to these links about dyslexia:**

**International Dyslexia Association: **

**Learning Disabilities Association of America: **

**LD Online:**

**©1999, by Kolya Smith and KathyG.**

2


End file.
